


Fields of Strawberries

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Generation Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Golden Trio Era, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Knotting, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Omega Harry Potter, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Rimming, arranged marriage leads to feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: As much as Remus has done for Harry over the years, this is the least he could do.  Little did Harry know what he would discover about himself when he volunteered to marry Remus so he could keep custody of his infant son Teddy.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 443
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	Fields of Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I was so afraid that I’d not be able to find a beta, having been inactive for so long, I almost didn’t sign up. But then these three, N, T and W, all readily agreed to offer me their assistance. I cannot thank any of them enough. Helping me with their comments, their suggestions, and the absolutely mandatory, for me, SPaG corrections and just generally helping the story to be the best it could be. Being able to write a story of Remus and Harry, two of my favourite characters in all of the Harry Potter series, as well as a great deal of other literature were such a thrill. Gracerene, thank you for the lovely prompt and I hope this meets at least of few of your wishes

Harry leaned against the wall, his hands in the pockets of his Auror trainee robes, one dragon skin, knee-high boot pressed against the wall. Remus swished and flicked his wand, pulling his belongings from the closet and bureau, the items folding and sorting themselves into the same set of battered luggage Harry remembered from Third year.

“Boy have I missed this ten and one quarter inch piece of cypress.” As a patient inside St Mungo’s and the Janus Thickey Ward, Remus had not been allowed access to his wand. When the packing had been completed, Harry could not help but notice how many of the separated compartments in Remus’ vintage luggage remained empty. There’d not been much need for personal belongings. 

His release was scheduled for today. He’d been living in the Healing facility for the past four months, first as a patient in the ward for the physically damaged, his injuries taking much longer to heal than originally expected. A side effect of the Wolfsbane potion he had been taking for years had been that it not only weakened the wolf inside him, it also weakened the bones and muscles of the man he still was. The healing had taken so long, that the Healers ultimately decided to decrease the amount of the Wolfsbane potion, which unfortunately had its own side effect of making the full moons difficult for him to navigate. 

The greater healing time, though, had been on the Janus Thickey ward. Emotionally destroyed by the death of his young and vibrant wife, his work partner and life-mate, Remus’ ability to forgive himself and allow the healing to work, had been a long and arduous process. The remaining fear of not being able to properly parent his son had contributed to Remus’ doubts of his returning home, as well. 

Or that was what the Healer had explained to Harry when she’d announced his release date. 

Remus slipped his robe over his worsted wool trousers and button-down shirt; Harry still found canary yellow to be an interesting choice of colour for the shirt. He had to admit though, it was a brilliant choice. With his medium brown hair and topaz-coloured eyes, the yellow gave him some colour and brought out the depths of his eyes. He looked alert and alive, yet serene as well, as if nothing would rattle him. Harry knew though, what little it would take to topple Remus Lupin to the ground.

“Harry.” Remus turned to Harry, the grey in his hair now in equal quantities to the soft brown. “I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for me and my family over these past few months. How you’ve found the time to visit not only me, but Teddy as well? I’m sure I don’t know, but I’ll always be grateful to you.” 

Harry shrugged. “It’s no more than you did for me during the past - what’s it been, five years. Besides, Teddy’s my godson. I love spending time with him. I’m just glad you’re being released. Have they made any decision yet, about you know, you and him living in the same house?” Harry asked. As a result of the increase in the wolf during his healing, The Wizengamot had some strong, and in most minds, Remus’s included, valid concerns about someone with Remus’s special medical condition - war hero status notwithstanding - raising a young son by himself. 

“Not yet. Kingsley’s warned me not to get my hopes up.” 

“Kingsley? He’s been here to see you?”

“Yes.” Remus chuckled softly. “How do you think I knew about all the times you’ve been to visit with Teddy? It’s not like you mentioned it. Andromeda mentioned it to him, and he told me. He’s been coming to visit fairly regularly. You know Kingsley and Andromeda have been seeing each other,” Remus said. 

Harry nodded, he had heard the rumours. “Do you still want me to be the one to take you to Hearing?” 

“Of course I do. Harry, I can think of no one who I’d rather have by my side than you.” At last, the closet and dresser that had held Remus’ clothing, along with his books and photos of his friends, were bound together ready to be transferred to the luggage. The pictures of Tonks, Teddy, his old roommate Sirius, and surprisingly to Harry, the photographs of himself had been so numerous; they had needed a compartment of their own. “That should be everything,” he said as he took one last look around the room. 

“Well, I for one know that I generally tend to forget all the stuff I left in the bath.” At the expression on his friend’s face, Harry drew his wand, “ _Accio_ any and all belongings of Remus Lupin, not currently packed,” stepped back and waited. “I can’t imagine you’re going to want to come back here, figured best to be safe.” From down the hall they heard a series of whooshes, as if several items were rapidly approaching. 

Harry cast an immediate _Alohomora_ just as the first item crashed against the door. In came a steady stream of toiletries: shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, bodywash and lubricant, (Harry had raised his eyebrows at that. _How had there been enough privacy to even think about wanking in a hospital for the emotionally damaged?_ while Remus turned tomato red). 

A loofah, pumice stone, nail clippers and razor followed immediately after. Surprised that so much of Remus’ daily grooming was via Muggle methods, Harry looked inquisitively at him. Remus just shrugged. “I have more control this way, I generally feel cleaner, though the razor is new. I wasn’t allowed one previously, too much temptation for a person with depression issues, you know. 

“Thank you Harry. Now, I really am ready. Can’t say I’m sorry to be going, but it’s a little scary to be going back out into the world. I’ve been safe here. Becoming a father again, well that’s the scariest thing ever. What if I’m doing the wrong thing? What if I fail?” 

His destination was still an unknown, along with the decision as to whether he and Teddy would be allowed to live together, just the two of them, or if other arrangements would have to be made. 

“Remus, we’ve talked about this. Teddy needs his father. Trust me, I know,” Harry snapped. He loved Remus, respected him, but once he got hold of an idea it was like a dog (or wolf in this case) with a bone. 

“Harry, I’m only thinking of Teddy. Imagine being raised by a werewolf, of your friends knowing that your father could turn violent at a moment’s notice, all because of a change in the moon. What kind of life would that be? I’m prepared to accept Teddy being raised in Andromeda’s home with me only being allowed for supervised visits. Friends are so very important. I want his friends to feel safe coming to visit them, for their parents to know their children will be safe. That’s not something that can be guaranteed. Behaviours of werewolves are not always consistent. He’s my pup. He’s always going to be my first, last and everything in between, priority.” 

Harry had no doubt of Teddy’s safety. Remus Lupin was the kindest, most decent being Harry or anyone else could ever hope to know. From his kind eyes, his gentle smile, his soothing voice, his quiet goodness and steadfast heart, Remus Lupin had been the very best of those from his youth, including Harry’s father, and he was the very best of Harry’s present. 

“Teddy and I barely know each other. How can he know me at all, only getting to see me through the Plexiglas windows and communication system at St Mungo’s? What is that to an infant? He can’t talk, doesn’t know what I’m saying to him. What’s the point of bringing him to such an environment? That’s why I told them to stop. I don’t know where the thought came from that bringing him to visit, to let me hold him, touch him would cause him emotional damage.” 

Harry, Hermione and Andromeda all thought that belief old fashioned as well as complete hogwash. They were, however - more often than not - overruled, but that hadn’t stopped them from trying.

At the last moment, just as Remus was closing the door, there came a rattling, loud and insistent from beneath the bed. He spun away from the door, moving back toward the bed, as if he knew what was coming. The mattress, without warning, lifted up of the bed, and from underneath, as if had been hidden away, came a large, all but empty bottle of aftershave in the scent that Harry had known was Sirius’s favourite, _Grey Flannel_ by Geoffrey Beene, along with a smaller bottle of the cologne. Remus grabbed the bottle as it flew by. Opening it, he held the empty bottle to his nose. His knees gave out from under him and he collapsed onto the edge of the bed. 

Relief filled Remus’ eyes. “Thank you, Harry, I can’t believe I almost went off and left these. I’ve been carrying them around for years. They’re mostly empty but it still reminds me so much of him.” He held up the empty cologne bottle. “This was full when he went away to Azkaban. I’ve been carrying it ever since. The bottle’s empty, but there’s still just the faintest bit of scent left. Of course, for someone like me, that’s all I need. 

“Sirius always smelled like the autumn. Like autumn turning into winter, the scents of pine and fir trees, of oak moss, and the fragrance of newly fallen snow. Clean crisp and woodsy, of hours spent running in the forest together, chasing each other and playing tag until we were completely exhausted and falling to the earth to rest, before our transfigurations wore off and we, and we…”, Remus stopped. “I’d never have forgiven myself if I’d gone off and left these behind. They mean the world to me.” 

Remus was the only one of the group of friends that his parents had known and loved who could still share the memories that Harry’s family should have been able to share with him as he was growing up, tales of his mum, his dad and of Sirius, Harry’s godfather. Funny stories about silly and ridiculous things they done. There were still so many things Harry still wanted to know. Even about the one man who had, it turned out, been the one that had protected Harry throughout his years at Hogwarts - Severus Snape. 

&~&~&

Remus and Harry exited the Janus Thickey Ward. Waiting for them were Andromeda and Teddy, who was strapped firmly in his pram, fascinated by everything he saw. He caught sight of Harry and immediately grinned; displaying all four of his teeth and started babbling the usual baby talk he and Harry shared. 

“Wotcher Teddy, how’s my little guy?” Harry smiled as he bent to pick up his godson, Teddy laughing and squealing with excitement. Teddy squished his face in the way he did whenever he attempted to transform his appearance into Harry, succeeding more than usual, when the tips of his hair turned black and took on the same haphazard style as Harry’s.

Remus moved from behind Harry, his topaz-coloured eyes alight with bittersweet memories at the greeting Harry used to address Teddy. Everyone knew that had been his mother’s, Tonk’s usual way of saying hello. Remus opened his arms and Teddy moved into them. It had been so long since Remus had held his son. Harry’s heart filled at seeing them together, the father who had suffered through so much and the young child, that was so much like both of his parents. 

Teddy, seeing Remus’ expression change, stopped his laughing and babblings, and reached out for his father. Again, Teddy’s face moved in such a way that indicated another effort to mimic the appearance of the face he saw in front of him. Soft and golden brown replaced the previous tips of dark brown. The scratches across his chubby cheeks were a surprising addition. 

Noting his son’s appearance changing to match his own, Remus’ soft and gentle smile broke through. He held Teddy safe in his arms and snuggled him close, while Teddy began babbling, Remus responded appropriately apparently, as Teddy continued to laugh and squeal and babble. 

Harry and Andromeda stood to the side, smiling brightly as Remus and his son became reacquainted, Harry’s heart catching. He loved Remus’ smile and hoped they all, Teddy especially, would get to see a lot more of it. 

Their wait at the Ministry for the Wizengamot’s decision was untenable. Remus continued to hold Teddy in his arms, bouncing him up and down on his knees while Teddy cackled and squealed with unbridled delight, until one of the Aurors assigned to the Wizengamot ordered Remus to return Teddy to his pram - just in case. In case what none of them had any idea, though they each had several suspicions. 

Harry and Kingsley Shacklebolt both strongly objected. The idea that a creature that was only ever a danger on the evening of a full moon would attack his own pup in the middle of the day was unbelievable. Clearly their knowledge of werewolf lore needed a refresher course, were Harry’s thoughts as he sat next to Remus, offering him his support. 

After what seemed hours, they were brought in to hear the decision. The court appointed guardian for Teddy read the verdict: “The Wizengamot very much appreciates Mr Lupin’s years of service as an Auror, and his unmistakable hero status during the two recent wars with Voldemort and his followers. The unfortunate breakdown and close call of the return of the wolf during his stay at St Mungo’s cannot be forgotten. Therefore it has been determined that the safety of the minor child Edward Lupin could not be guaranteed if allowed to reside under his father’s care. 

“Guardianship of Teddy will remain under Andromeda Tonks, maternal grandmother to the child.” The guardian at last stopped and looked at each of them, as if she knew what she was about to say would not be welcome to any of them. Taking a deep breath, she continued. “Remus Lupin will be allowed weekly visits, but only under supervision by an Auror member, or a member of the immediate family. The court has allowed for one possible exemption.

“If Mr Lupin takes a spouse, one approved by the Wizengamot, someone who they know could provide protection for the minor child and themselves as well, if Mr Lupin ever lost control of his wolf. The Wizengamot apologises for any inconvenience this may cause, but the safety of the minor child is of the utmost importance. That is the decision.” 

She pulled on her overcoat and turned to the exit. “You’ll have a week to make the decision. Please be in touch if you have any questions.“ Those who had gathered to hear the verdict all sat stunned as the big heavy doors shut behind her. 

“Surely they don’t really expect Remus to marry, and if they do, whom exactly is he supposed to marry? For fuck's sake he’s been in St Mungo’s since the war ended,” Kingsley snapped. 

“How can he be expected to find a spouse now? His wife - my daughter, Teddy’s mum - only just died a few months ago. He’s barely had time to grieve. This is ridiculous,” Andromeda said in answer to Kingsley’s frustration. 

Remus for his part sat as if he hadn’t heard. He and Teddy continued to speak in their own private language known to just the two of them, with Remus reaching out to touch his son as often as he could. Yet, under that smooth shell, Remus must have been more upset than he appeared as Teddy began to fuss and squirm and cry, reaching out to Andromeda to take him.

While the arguments raged around him, Harry had remained silent, all the time thinking: Why not? At last he said quietly, “Call her back, we’re not going to need a week. We have an answer now.”

“We do? What’s the answer?” Kingsley was the one that asked, but the others had all turned questioningly to Harry. 

“I am. I’m the answer.” 

“You? Why would you be the answer?” Remus turned to him, his eyes unreadable.

“Why not me? Why don’t you and I marry? Look, he knows me, he likes me. He wouldn’t have to get used to anyone else. We know I can protect Teddy with no worries. I’m training to be an Auror, and I did kill Voldemort, something no one else managed to do. The Wizengamot would have to approve me. If they didn’t, well we’d just have to let that bit of news leak to the _Daily Prophet_. See what public opinion of them becomes. After all, I am a fucking hero - don’t forget.”

As a general rule, Harry hated using that as a reason to get his way, but for this he would use whatever hero status he had, if that meant Remus got to raise his son. And if Harry bothered to look deep inside him, he would be sure to recognise it was not only for Teddy and Remus that he made this offer. It was for him as well. “And even more importantly, I’m crazy about the little guy.”

“Harry, I can’t ask you to do that,” Remus interrupted. “You’re too young. You’ve got your whole life in front of you.” 

“You didn’t. I volunteered.” Harry turned and took Remus’ hand in his. “I want to spend it with you and Teddy. I know how important it is for a child to be raised by his parents. Unless you’ve got a better offer I don’t know about, I’m not letting you say no.”

“But you’re going to want to date, maybe fall in love. Just because you and Ginny didn’t work out, doesn’t mean you have to give up on love.” 

Harry shrugged. “I know, but honestly I’m okay. Ginny and I fell apart because we both realised we wanted different things, our relationship had become based on a lie. Remus, this is the best answer and you know it.” _If things get too lonely I’m sure I can find some bloke to shag_ Harry thought as he waited for Remus’ answer. 

Remus said nothing; no one said anything for several long moments. During that time Teddy began acting more and more tired and cranky and irritable just like any other six month old infant that was perceptive to the tension around him. 

“It’s not fair to you, but I don’t think I’ve any other choice. If you’re sure, I accept,” Remus said quietly. 

“I’m sure and I’m happy to do it. I swear.” And he was, not only for Remus, but now Harry would no longer have to be alone in the big old house with all the memories of Sirius and Fred and the others now missing. 

“Fine, but you’ve got to promise me, even if we’re married under the eyes of the law, you will still date. I’m not going to take your chance at happiness or physical companionship away. We’ll be married in name only.” 

“Okay fine, I agree,” Harry said, even as he wasn’t sure if he meant it or not. 

Andromeda stood next to Kingsley softly crying; Harry knew they were tears of joy. Kingsley nodded at Harry. “I’ll tell the Wizengamot I approve, and as the newly elected Minister by a fairly large margin, I doubt many of them will go against me.” 

&~&~&

Remus moved in that very same night with Teddy joining them two days later. Kreacher helped to clean the room that had been Remus’ during the time of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as magically expanding the closet area to provide a nursery for Teddy. Remus moved into his old room, Harry continued to sleep in Sirius’s old room. The arrangement brought back Order of the Phoenix memories. 

They soon settled into a routine, Harry up and out the door early each morning for a run through Islington then back for breakfast with the others, before heading into Auror Training. Remus and Teddy both up as well to start their day, becoming reacquainted while Remus tried to decide his future. Remus wanted a career that would keep him safe to raise his son to adulthood. Teddy had already lost one parent.

Harry drank the last of his coffee and placed the cup in the sink. “Remus, you have any plans or idea yet?” Harry questioned.

Harry knew Remus had been doing a lot of soul searching in terms of finding a new career. ”Not yet. I still think it’s would be a mistake to return as an Auror. Teddy already lost his mother, and he only just got me back.” Remus filled his cup from the kettle. “It’s not fair to him or to Andromeda for me to risk being hurt again. But its’ about all I know - other than Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sadly, there’s still some concern about werewolves teaching the kiddies.” He shrugged. Luckily, with the insurance Tonks had, there’s enough that I don’t have to worry about the money. I’ll figure something out.”

As Remus had been talking, a plan began to firm in Harry’s mind. He said nothing as he wanted to discuss it with Kingsley and the Head Auror first. Remus would be the perfect candidate to head the Auror training program. Harry had learned more about defending against the dark arts from Professor Lupin’s class than any other formal instruction he had had. It was safe, Remus would not be actively involved in the field work and it had set hours. Remus could be home with Teddy each and every night. 

“Well I’m off. You two have a great day.” He turned to the infant who was sitting in the high chair systematically coating his hair, face and hands in some sort of porridge. “You have a good day with your dad. I’ll see you later, sprout.” 

Having heard his nickname, ’Sprout’, Teddy turned to Harry and grinned. His four teeth shone through the goop of porridge he was eating, smacked his hand in the middle of the goo and squealed and waved. 

&~&~&

Harry would come home in the evenings and the three of them would have dinner together. Often Remus would cook, other times Harry brought home takeaway. The weekends offered opportunities for Harry to show off his own culinary talents. After dinner, bath and story time - several stories - Harry and Remus spent their evenings together.

Recently learning to crawl, Teddy moved through the space faster than either of them had expected. Harry now understood why Andromeda had always been so tired. Harry collapsed on the sofa with a sigh, threw his feet up on the coffee table and reached for his bottle of ale. “Fuck, I’m exhausted. Why did no one tell me how much energy taking care of an infant took? Even down on the floor, on his hands and knees the kid can flat move.” He mumbled, mostly to himself.

Remus was still in the nursery with Teddy finishing up their nighttime routine, of bath, cuddling in the rocking chair together reading a story, or three if Teddy had his way. His verbal skills, or lack thereof notwithstanding, young Lupin could make his feelings known when one tried to end story time before he was ready. 

“Hey Harry, you got one of those for me?” Remus asked coming in the parlor a few minutes later.

Harry handed him the bottle and questioned, “Everything okay? How many times did you have to read _Martin the Mad Muggle_?”

“None. He’s found a new favourite, one that his gran introduced him to, just today, even gave him a copy of it to bring home. He wouldn’t even think of settling down until we had read _Ron Weasley and the Battle of the Chess Board_ at least three times.” 

Harry’s head at shot up, “What?”

“Oh yes. There’s a whole series of them. _Hermione Granger and the Potion Test_ , _Harry Potter and the Hidden Key_ , and _Golden Trio Overcome the Devil’s Snare_ are only a few of them, and they keep putting out new ones. The kids love them.” Remus stopped and took a long swallow of the beer. “The sprout really has a thing for violence, broke into giggles and babbling every time Ron got walloped by one of the chess pieces.” He looked over at Harry, and the two of them broke into laughter as they settled on the sofa in comfortable silence, Harry very aware of the woodsy fragrance and strong physical presence of the man next to him. 

It was these times, when he and Remus sat on the sofa together after Teddy had been put down and they talked about their day, that Harry enjoyed the most about their living arrangement. 

During the last months, Harry’s connection to both Remus and his son had grown and deepened. Not only was the affinity to Remus emotional, Harry had also started to feel physical feelings of attraction and interest in the rangy body of the one-time Marauder. Remus’ thighs and calves were long ropy muscles, runners legs - not sprinters, but distance running. Sitting and watching while Remus dressed and undressed during his stay at St Mungo’s, Harry had grown to understand what Sirius must have seen and desired. 

“Harry, you okay over there?” Remus interrupted Harry’s thoughts. “You look like you’re a thousand miles away.”

“Sorry, just thinking.”

“Something I can help you with?” 

Panicked momentarily, terrified that _“Yes, you can come to my room, or we can go to yours, we can get naked together - see what happens,”_ would blurt out of his mouth, instead he said calmly, “Yes, do you think you can help me with some of the Auror spells? We’ve got a practical test on Friday and I’m not sure I know them as well as I should.”

“I’d love to help you. Let’s finish this. We’ll get right to it. Are the spells you need assistance with ones that require a lot of physical activity? Or is more the wand movement, and or the actual words of the spells?” Remus asked, “Because, honestly Harry, as good as you are, I can’t imagine there’s much I can help you with.” 

“It’s a combination of both,” Harry replied with a shrug. He mostly just wanted a chance to get close to Remus. 

Remus smiled at him. “Alright, come stand in front of me. I’ll put my hand on your arm and help guide the movements you make when you cast the spell. Be sure to enunciate the words of the spell as you make the motions.” 

Remus moved to stand directly behind Harry, his arm around Harry, his hand - fuck Harry had such a thing for Remus’ hands - carefully placed on the lower part of Harry’s arm. The strength of his wiry arms, the play of the muscles as they guided Harry’s movement created a desire in Harry that made it difficult to concentrate.

That was when things got a bit strange. 

As Remus helped to guide Harry’s arm movement, Harry could feel him lean in against Harry’s hair and the back of Harry’s neck and shoulders, and then sniff. Remus sniffed loud and long and very noticeably. Harry would have had to have been in a coma, not to have noticed it. 

The sniffing was sometimes followed by a low moaning growl, but when Harry called him on it, asked about it, Remus acted as if he had no clue what Harry was on about. 

Harry for his part was sidetracked by the feel of Remus’ hands on his arm, Remus standing so close behind him then sniffing at him, that the lesson was not nearly as effective as it might have been. 

Falling asleep that night was difficult as Harry’s own scent memory of Remus’ strong, animalistic and musky scent, one that made Harry want to fall to the floor in submission, was never far from his mind. 

After that, Remus never volunteered to help Harry with the spells, but Harry could not help but notice that anytime he came within range, Remus would sniff at him, growling low in his chest. 

Remus was not a large or muscular or technically strong man, but he had a quiet strength and steadfastness that Harry was finding himself very attracted to. Knowing that Remus would probably lose it if he knew, Harry kept his feelings to himself. Oh, but at night when he lay there in his bed alone, attempting to sleep! Just the knowledge that Remus was only across the hall kept Harry awake, his hands busy imaging they were Remus’ hands, for many long hours.

&~&~&

The middle of December and Diagon Alley was understandably bloody freezing, and yet Harry kept sweating profusely. That should have been his first clue, that and the fact that every time Remus brushed against him, Harry could smell his deep, musky and wolfish scent. A scent that reminded Harry of come-stained sheets and of the sweat that trickled down his back as orgasms built in him, should have been the second. His prick twitching and hardening in the middle of the holiday shoppers should have put him right over the edge. The more time they spent together, the more and more interested he got in the possibility of it becoming more. But this was taking it to a whole new level. 

The three of them walked through Diagon Alley, Harry felt itchy and irritated. He’d been looking forward to spending the day out with the people he considered his family, but now his skin felt like it was being scraped with some sort of fine grade sandpaper. Every touch, no matter how light, created the itch in him. An itch he wasn’t sure how to scratch. He found himself shying away from others that might possibly rub against him in some way, even avoiding running into inanimate objects. 

They stopped to examine several items trying to find gifts for Teddy. 

Still too young for anything too physical, there was also the understanding that in a few months Teddy would have outgrown it. They spent a lot of time in Wheezes where Remus thought most of the items too old for Teddy. But they did find some toys that made lots of loud and annoying noises which Teddy was quite taken with, along with a set of blocks that featured the heroes of the wizarding world including Harry and Remus, which made Teddy cackle with delight. 

The best gift was a mirror that first showed Teddy his reflection. Then another reflection was placed on it. Sometimes it was a famous person or someone the owner of the magic mirror was familiar with. The Mirror would then hold that reflection, while Teddy attempted to mimic the face that was on the reflection. His ability to use the magic inherited from his mother was already getting better day by day. This would improve it even more.

Through it all, Remus’ hands became the focus of Harry’s attention. Harry had long been fantasising about kissing Remus, but it was Remus’ hands, large, wide palm, his fingers with their blunt tips and wide tops, nails kept cut even and short, and large knuckles. They were the hands of a man who knew to grip and grasp, knowing how to hold on, the fingers of a man who was not afraid to pry to dig unto things. Fingers Harry suspected would know their way around the inside of someone’s arse. And fuck if Harry didn’t spend many nights in his room across from Remus fantasizing about those fingers moving in him, all the while he, himself, explored his own body. 

These and other thoughts cascaded through Harry’s mind and he found himself thoroughly uncomfortably turned on. Gracious Merlin, where had that come from, but once they were they were there, he couldn’t stop them. While Remus was purchasing the gifts, Harry had another stop he needed to make on his own, the gift of a new bottle of Grey Flannel cologne for Remus to remember Sirius for the next thirteen years. Unless, Harry was able to convince Remus that it was Harry he needed to be remembering. 

Instead of his usual simple “thank yous” and smiles for the children who flocked around him, only wanting to be near their hero, he snarled and pulled away, leaving those around him looking at him in anger and confusion. He hardly even noticed. 

“Harry, are you alright?” A voice next to Harry interrupted his reverie. 

Harry stopped where he was. “Umm, what? Oh yea. I’m sorry. I’m just feeling extremely hot and…” Suddenly it struck him. It wasn’t an itch, at least not one caused by irritation to his skin. Fuck, but the realisation was embarrassing to say on a Saturday afternoon just days before Christmas. Mothers, fathers and children of all ages were moving to and fro, pointing excitedly at the displays in the windows. It was too humiliating. 

“And what?” Remus asked; his voice strained. 

Harry shot a glance at Remus. Remus too appeared to be being affected by something. His eyes glazed and his pupils blown wide, the red that covered the whites of his eyes more dense, and he continually bent his head towards Harry and taking deep breaths, as if gauging their situation. 

Harry gulped. Fuck, he had been wanting Remus for weeks. Had wanted Remus to take him in his arms and kiss him, to hold him while they kissed and necked. Maybe touch him as they slowly explored each other’s body, he hadn’t wanted fast and furious. 

But now… Now he wanted Remus to turn him, press him against the closest wall, and fuck him senseless. Forget the romancing and the slow approach. Fucking fast and furious was what he wanted. He didn’t just want it, his body screamed for it. “Fuck Remus, I feel randy as hell. I’m this close to dropping trou and bending over this pram and demanding you fuck me in the middle of Diagon Alley.” 

Harry clenched the handle of Teddy’s pram lifting it slightly off the ground, his tension and need causing it to vibrate, which Teddy enjoyed immensely. Delighted, he laughed out loud, his hair colour changing from bright red to bright green along with the occasional electric blue matching the various Christmas decorations.

Remus and Harry smiled at the antics of eight month old Teddy, before their attention returned to the real problem. “I’ve never needed to be fucked this badly before,” Harry whispered.” Not by just anyone either. It’s got to be you, only you. Why? What is happening?” 

Remus took a step towards Harry, wrapping his arms around him, drew him closer. Remus again took a deep inhalation of Harry and his scent; Remus’ prick pressing hard against Harry’s leg. “You’re in heat. Your slick, it has a scent. Fields of strawberries, ripe and sweet from the heat of the sun, the scent of freshly mown hay, the fragrance of the forest with the sun just coming out after a spring shower, when everything smells fresh and clean, a new beginning. Harry you smell of late spring and early summer, of warmth and sunshine.” 

Remus’ arms tightened around him. “Fuck, we need to get out of here. You’re in heat. If we don’t get to a safe and secure place, I can’t guarantee your safety from other creatures on the street, or even from me. I had suspected your heat might be near, but didn’t know until just now. Harry you’re an Omega. Every werewolf and every other Alpha will be after you. We’ve got to go, now.” 

“I’m what? In heat? An Omega, how? Oh fuck I don’t care how. Just get us home,” Harry stammered. The rounded curve of the cold metal of the pram handle beneath his fingers, and the constant baby babble from Teddy kept him from pushing Remus to the ground and crawling on top of him and rutting. Only he knew rutting would not be near enough to satisfy. He needed Remus’ cock pressed up deep inside him. 

“Hold on,” Remus said picking up Teddy, pram and all, and wrapping the one extra arm he had around Harry, he Apparated them into the parlor of the first floor at #12 Grimmauld Place. 

&~&~&

A swish of his wand and Remus had a bottle of formula, a smaller bottle of organic carrot juice along with a small bowl of creamy rice cereal on a tray. Harry called for Kreacher. The grumpy house-elf had little responsibility. Unsurprisingly he doted on taking care of Teddy, the feeling reciprocated with Teddy making every effort to change his facial appearance to match that of the elves. Usually with very some very startling results. 

“Kreacher, Remus and I have a situation we need to take care of. Can you take care of Teddy right now and for the next thirty minutes or so?” Harry asked. 

“Better make that at least an hour, maybe two,” Remus snarled low in his throat, his cock rubbing against the cleft in Harry’s arse. “Things could get knotted up,” Remus interrupted.

Kreacher looked between Harry and Remus and nodded, understanding immediately. The ancient house elf was clearly familiar with the type of situation. It had more than likely been a regular occurrence with Remus and Sirius. “I’ll make sure to have some mulled wine and food waiting for when you are done, Master Harry. You will need to rebuild your strength.”

Harry moaned at the word ‘knotting’, even as his body released more of the slick that had starting in Diagon Alley. Turning to look at Remus, and seeing Remus’ pupils blown with sexual arousal, Harry knew there would be no stopping what was coming. 

Remus stood before him. “This is your last chance to say no. We can stop now. I make no guarantees I’ll be able to once it starts.” His beard and other body hair thickened. The changes subtle, but easily noted. Remus’ canines sharpened and lengthened as well. The wolf hovered just on the edge. Harry was in no danger, the full moon still too far away. Unless being fucked to the edge of his capacity was dangerous. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” The palm of his hand pressed against Remus’ prick. “Fuck me, knot me.” 

Before Harry could even blink, he found himself on Remus’ bed, his shirt off and Remus tugging at Harry’s belt and fly, desperate to remove them. Harry looked down - saw the long, thick knuckled fingers he had been so aware of for so long. Heat coiled in his gut and he wanted them in him - opening him, spreading him - as they cleared the way for Remus’ cock. Harry’s trousers and pants were ripped from him seconds later. 

Harry was on fire. No part of him, no section of his skin was safe from his coming at Remus’ touch. Harry’s nipples hardened and tightened into pebbled ridges at the thought of Remus’ fingers tugging, pulling, twisting them. Pre-come leaked copiously from Harry’s cock, as he envisioned Remus’ mouth on his cock. 

Remus leaned back on his haunches gazing hungrily at Harry, but made no other movement. 

His need too great, Harry reached towards his cock. Remus stopped him with a look - and a whispered “ _Incarcerous_ ” tied Harry’s hands to the brass bed frame. “Mine. You don’t get to touch.” 

“Then for fuck’s sake Remus. Touch me.” 

Remus leaned in, capturing Harry’s mouth with his own. Remus’ tongue swept inside of Harry, then pulled back, Harry’s nipping at the bottom lip. Remus pushed his shoulders under Harry’s arse and lifted Harry’s legs up and over, resting them comfortably over his shoulders, folding Harry’s body in half. Remus moved down to the center of Harry’s body, pressing his nose and mouth to Harry’s arse and licked. 

Harry’s fingers curled in on themselves as the _Incarcerous_ made gripping anything else impossible. The swipe of Remus’ tongue against his rim indescribable, Harry pressed his arse closer. 

“You smell and taste as good, if not better, than Sirius. You smell like a field of fresh ripe strawberries. Your scent is fresh and clean. So new, so full of life, Gods, I could eat you out for hours. But there’s no time. The wolf’s cock is clambering to be inside you. I’m sorry Harry; the knotting will happen almost as soon as I’m inside you. We, I need to make sure you’re prepared.”

Harry shivered, anticipation building inside him. He had no idea what knotting would feel like, suspected it might be similar to being fisted. He had no first-hand experience in that either; then grinned at the unintended pun he’d just made. Imagined it would feel like being stuffed and stretched as wide and deep as possible, only he really didn’t know. 

Then Remus was spreading Harry’s arse with those same orgasm inducing fingers Harry had admired and wanted in him for so long; all other thoughts flew from his mind. 

Remus licked again at Harry’s opening. Slowly and with gentle care; then with a growl and a snarl, he plastered his mouth against Harry’s opening. His tongue - gods was it Harry’s imagination - but it was as if it was growing; longer, thicker, larger even as it licked inside Harry. Harry’s head fell back onto the bed and he arched up, presenting his arse to Remus’ tongue. 

Remus ate Harry’s arse like it was a rare steak dinner and he was licking up the blood and meat juices. Deeper and deeper his tongue curled inside of Harry’s channel, Harry’s body producing more of its lubricant in response. 

“I‘ve never known anyone to produce the amount of slick you do. Harry, your body is desperate for it, for me.” Remus said lifting his head and his tongue from Harry’s arse. 

Reaching down, Remus slid his fingers through the fragrant, slippery substance. “Here, taste it. You should know how amazing you taste,” he said, offering the coated finger to Harry.

Overcome with emotions and sexual desire, Harry opened his mouth, sucking the finger coated in his own slick into his mouth. Remus twisted and turned his finger as Harry licked it clean. Whimpering, Harry pulled the finger back into his mouth again and again, still tasting himself, as fresh and new as a spring morning. 

Remus chuckled softly, “Sirius loved the taste of his own slick, wanted to taste it as often as he could. You’re more like your godfather than I’d first thought. Your godfather was the perfect Omega, but Harry, you’re even better. Your scent, your fragrance has been whispering to me for weeks, for months. Saying come closer, I’m here, come take me. I’ve tried to keep this from happening.” Remus’ expression was one of lifelong guilt and pain and horror. 

Terrified that the guilt in Remus would win, Harry couldn’t let that happen. This was exactly what he wanted. “No,” Harry cried, “Don’t stop, please gods don’t stop. I need more. You’ve no idea how empty I am inside. Not just my body, but my heart as well. It too has felt empty and alone for so long. I need you to fill me, no one else, just you,” he pleaded.

“Not yet, Harry. You’re not stretched enough. Merlin knows I should stop. I wish I could, but it’s just not possible. The wolf wants you too badly. _I_ want you too badly.” Remus ran his hand again through the slick, gathered it up and pressed it back it back into Harry’s arse, spearing him with two of his fingers, until the fingers rubbed against his prostate. 

Harry’s moan filled the room. It felt so good, but he needed even more. Those fingers felt as brilliant in him as he had known they would. Harry tilted his pelvis up, driving them deeper into him. 

The glorious feeling of fullness inside him disappeared. Harry mourned the loss; then the fingers were back, this time his body stretched and opened even more. Harry shifted, pressing the fingers deeper into him, his orgasm building inside him. The fingers in him twisting and turning as Remus systematically opened Harry. All while Harry’s hands tied above his head wrung together, grasping for whatever he could find to hold on to, all the while fucking himself on Remus’ fingers, his orgasm building inside him.

Remus rose up; his fingers still thrusting in and out of Harry’s arse. Remus leaned down capturing Harry’s mouth with his, his tongue invading Harry’s mouth. This was no gentle persuasion. It was a full on attack and Harry loved it, welcomed it. 

As he withdrew from Harry’s lips, Remus raised his head, looked down at Harry, his eyes golden and black. “Harry, my sweet Harry, please be prepared to bear down. This will be painful, but the wolf has come to the end of its patience.” Remus withdrew his fingers and, pushing Harry’s legs back up again, lined himself up at Harry’s stretched, and oh so empty hole. His mouth again on Harry’s his tongue seeking and exploring, he inched in. 

It was fine, at first. Harry could handle it; then Remus pushed in further. Harry had thought he was ready, he was not. The pain was intense, yet also brilliant. No longer empty, instead he was being filled. Claimed and fulfilled in way he hadn’t known he needed until now. 

Unbelievably Remus’ prick grew and lengthened, filling even more of Harry. The duvet below him was now soaking wet from the fluid his body was producing. Harry found his hand unexpectedly no longer bound. “Touch yourself Harry. I need you to come now. The stretch is easier if you’ve already come. I can’t hold off the knotting any longer.” 

Harry had barely touched his cock when his orgasm ripped through him. Shooting across his stomach and chest, he caught Remus’ arms and shoulders as well. After the initial vise like grip and the impossible fullness of Remus’ cock, Harry’s channel loosened and opened. Remus’ cock lengthened and then miraculously tied itself into a knot and stayed; neither of them going anywhere until the knot collapsed.

“What do we do now?” Harry asked, his body adjusting to the massive invasion. 

“Do?” Remus huffed a laugh. “What do you think we do? We let nature take its course, and wait. Now, if you’ve got some correspondence to catch up on, you’re welcome to do that,” Remus quipped as he lifted up on his elbows and ground his pelvis and therefore his cock deeper into Harry. “Though somehow, I doubt your ability to concentrate.” 

Remus bent his head, again capturing Harry’s mouth with a hard and biting kiss. Remus’ prick reached deep into Harry, the fullness inside him, so real, so amazing. Remus lowered his head even lower, biting and nipping at Harry’s nipples, tormenting so painful it was pleasurable beyond endurance. Harry was desperate to come again. Yet Remus stopped each and every time, just before Harry came. 

All the while Remus’ hands were on Harry’s prick, stroking hard and fast, slow and light constantly changing the friction and or the tempo until Harry thought he could stand no more. Remus fucked him until Harry’s face was wet with sweat and tears. At last Remus pushed him past the edge and Harry came all over Remus’ hands, his come coating the fingers Harry had lusted for, while Remus kept stroking until the pain was too much on Harry’s now over sensitized cock.

And each time Remus fucked even deeper into Harry, his prick swelling and swelling, Remus coming again and again until Harry was so full of Remus’ spunk it leaked past the knot and out of Harry’s arse mixing with the slick that still coated the duvet sheets and mattress beneath him. 

The knot began shrinking, as Harry had known it would, he felt an overwhelming sense of loss. “No. I want more. I still feel so empty. Remus, promise me we’ll, you and I will do this again. I’m not nearly satisfied.” 

Remus smiled down at him. “Oh, I can promise you we’ll be doing this again. You do know what just happened, don’t you?” Remus questioned. “You were fucked by a werewolf, not just that, but you were knotted as well. Harry, that only happens when the two people are life partners. You and I, us, we’re now mated for life. Are you going to be okay with this, Harry?”

“If not, you need to let me know now, so we can start the separation procedure.” Remus’ expression as he said those words and focused on Harry was even more devastated than when he thought he wasn’t going to be able to raise his son. “I thought you knew.“ 

Struck by fear of the possible loss on Remus’ face, Harry came to an immediate realisation. This, their relationship meant as much to Remus as it did to Harry. They were both in, all the way in. 

The how and why it came to be, Harry could not have said. He just knew that Remus made him feel loved, protected yet also as if he, Harry Potter, was the most wonderful and amazing person. Remus had known him since he was thirteen years old. Had seen his tears, his anger, his heartbreak over the loss of the godfather he had only barely got to know, his terror at the Dementors. And there had been Harry’s fury at Remus when Remus had planned to abandon his own family. Remus knew him in way that only Hermione and Ron knew him, and, like them, he still loved him. Harry knew and felt that love, and returning that love felt so right. 

Wanting nothing to stop what was happening to them, he shook his head in the negative. He wanted this for longer than he’d previously realised. “Okay? Am I okay with it? Remus, you’ve no idea. I love it. I’m falling in love with you, have been for some time. Belonging to you, being your life mate is the most brilliant thing I’ve heard.”

“Then for now, we’ll need to let the time pass, otherwise you’ll be too sore. You’ll think you’re okay, but trust me, you won’t be. I’ll soothe you and clean you up and assure that you’re ready for me again. Because the wolf will need to take you again and again, while we complete the bond, or the mating ritual as you will. The wolf will demand its domination and your submission. Most likely before you’re ready. It’s been a long time, and the wolf wants very much to complete its claiming of you. The wolf will love and respect you, as well I, but it will be the one in complete control. You’re my mate now.” Remus remained silent before he continued, “As your Alpha, my duty is to love, honor and most of all protect you, as well as my privilege. 

“And Harry it will take you again and again, as many times as the wolf thinks it needs to be sure the bound is properly set. You need to know that at a soul level. But after that,” Remus paused and smiled shyly at Harry. “How would you feel about fucking me? Merlin knows I love a good cock up my arse, and it’s been way too long since I’ve had one.” Remus went quiet and his gaze unfocused as if he was remembering. “Way, way too long.” 

“Was that something Sirius liked?” Harry asked timidly. 

“He did, yes, but only when the wolf was away. When the wolf was near, hovering on the edges, Sirius insisted he be the one on the receiving end. Sirius was a bit of a wolf-cock slut. He loved everything about being an Omega, I mean everything.” Remus turned a lust filled glance at Harry. “My Wolfey sense, not to be confused with a Spidey sense tells me, you’re going to like it even more.” 

Once the knot had loosened and slipped from Harry’s body, Remus left Harry resting there while he padded to the bathroom. A damp soft flannel in his hand on his return, Harry jerked at the touch. Remus was right, Harry was sore. More than he had ever been, but Remus took his time and made sure he was completely clean then applied a healing salve. 

Returning to the bed after his own shower, Remus took Harry into his arms. “We need to talk about the whole life mate thing. Sirius and Tonks both knew going in what it was about. I didn’t have time to warn you, it came upon us too soon. If you’re not okay with it, there are spells. Permission has to be received from the Wizengamot, as losing a life mate tends to upset the wolf. They became more territorial, but waiting until the bound is fully set, could be even more disastrous for everyone.” 

“Remus, I told you. I couldn’t be happier with this arrangement. I’ve no interest in changing any part of it. So, tell me,” he said segueing into the next topic, the one currently occupying most of his thoughts. “How often does the knotting thing happen? Cause I think I’m going to be ready for it anytime you need me,” Harry teased. He really was ready to go, at least his heart and his soul were. He wasn’t sure about his body, but knew he would push through. It would be fine, and if there were any issues, Remus was an expert at healing spells.

“Matter of fact I’m pretty sure I’m ready to go again, now. I mean if the wolf needs to complete the bond. I’d hate for it to have to wait. “ 

Remus chuckled and pulled him down on to his chest. “You need to wait a bit longer, and the wolf is quite happy to just hold you for a bit.” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The author will be revealed at the end of August.


End file.
